Harry Potter And the Overseas Disaster
by thewickedweasel
Summary: Harry is exchanged for one year to an American school in alert for strange going-ons. RR, please?


Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are Rowling-sama's. The characters you don't (the WWAS students/staff, mostly) are mine. Got it? Thanks, and enjoy.  
  
Summary: Harry is pulled out of Hogwarts for one year, because a wizarding school in America is showing signs of strange going-ons.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE OVERSEAS DISASTER  
  
Chapter One: A New Year, A New School  
  
Somewhere, in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, a boy named Harry Potter read the newspaper.  
  
The Daily Prophet was chock full (even after half a summer) of articles on the You-Know-Who's return and the Boy who lived, etc. etc. It had gotten quite boring.  
  
"I don't get it!" he cried, crumpling up the newspaper into a tiny paper ball, and then throwing it in the trash. Crossing his arms, Harry lay back on his bed and muttered to himself.  
  
"It's enough that they had a nice long go and me and Dumbledore, but now they're sucking up to us and all that! I can think of plenty things that could be in that rubbish, but no..."  
  
He was interrupted by a pecking noise at his sill. Spotting a sleek owl with the Hogwarts crest on its chest and a roll of parchment at its leg, the green-eyed boy rolled his eyes and pulled up his window.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked crossly. Giving him a reproaching look, the owl stuck out a foot and shook the letter impatiently.  
  
With a sigh, the teenager untied it and rolled it open as a rustle of feathers told him the owl had gone.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are inclined to inform you of your single year-long exchange to the Wizardry and Witchcraft School of America. Do not be alarmed; this exchange is not induced by any trouble you have caused at Hogwarts, nor any trouble outside of it. The main reason is not for He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's return. It is because you are of skill not even found in fully grown wizard. The Wizardry and Witchcraft School of America is an affiliate of Hogwarts, and events of abnormal circumstances have recently taken place there. We ask you, Mr. Potter, to keep on the lookout for anything dangerous to the students, and keep them protected at all costs.  
  
You will take the Hogwarts Express as usual, but the conductor will take you farther when all students exit for the castle. Do not disclose this information to anyone; unless they are someone you can truly trust.  
  
Thank you, and good luck.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva Mcgonacall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked over the letter and blinked.  
  
Twice.  
  
************************************  
  
"No!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked over the Harry's letter in complete and utter disbelief, sitting in Ron's room at the Burrow. "How could they let him out of the protection of Hogwarts? What's gotten into them?!" the bushy- haired girl continued.  
  
Ron shook his head. "It's a hoax. Someone's playing a joke on Harry," the Weasly told her defiantly.  
  
"And in America!" Hermione went on. "That's where that horrible bombing happened! It's worse than Britain!"  
  
Again, Ron argued with his friend. "They simply couldn't have," he whispered. He was going white under his freckles. "Blimey, Hermione... what if they were serious?"  
  
"But they can't do it in his sixth year! He has only one more year to go and then he'll graduate. And he isn't with any of his friends, like us, and the Order, and Siri – I mean..."  
  
Hermione immediately shut her mouth. After the incident at the Atrium, they had made a silent deal to not mention Sirius' name, since Hermione had wept over it for two days straight and Ron had locked himself in his room for three.  
  
They continued arguing over this point as the afternoon went by.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I'll need a few reviews to get the next chapter outta me, so clickie that purple button ^_^ Ooh, and I'll also take suggestions.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Harry talks to Ron and Hermione on the train, and arrives in America, with a few surprises... 


End file.
